Earthquake Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Weaken troops, walls and buildings with crippling earthquakes! Earthquake Spells damage structures based on their hitpoints. Repeated Earthquakes deal decreasing damage to the same troops/buildings, but increasing damage to the same Walls. No wall can withstand the might of four Earthquake Spells! (except floating walls, u mad ?)" ---- *'Summary' **The Earthquake Spell is a spell added in the July 1, 2015 update. **It deals a percentage of damage to all troops buildings within its area of effect, except for Gold Storages, Elixir Storages, and the Dark Elixir Storage. **The second Earthquake Spell dropped on a structure will do 1/3 the damage of the first spell, the third will do 1/5th, the fourth will do 1/7th, and so on. **A level 10 Town Hall cannot be destroyed with this spell, but its health can be pulled down to 1,275 hit points using 1 Earthquake Spell and 5 Lightning Spells. You can, however destroy a level 7 Town Hall with 1 level 3 Earthquake Spell and 4 level 6 Lightning Spells. ***Oh my freaking god it is not worth it. **4 Earthquake Spells, regardless of their level, can take down any level of Walls. ***Except walls that floats! **Successive Earthquake Spells on the same troops/building do significantly less damage, but successive Earthquake Spells against the same Walls do more damage. **Heroes will take half damage from the Earthquake Spell *'Offensive Strategy' **It is best used on troops troops or buildings with high hitpoints, as the amount of HP it takes away will be higher, due to the percentage being constant, but the absolute value is not constant. It will not be as effective on buildings with lower HP, such as the Builder's Hut. **They are great pseudo-Wall Breakers. As Earthquake Spells deal increasing damage to Walls, they are much more effective than using its counterpart, Lightning Spell, against Walls. **Any buildings or Walls, with the exception of all resource storages, that are beyond 86% damaged with no Earthquake Spells used on the building or wall ''can be destroyed instantly by this spell of any level; try to get as many of them as you can with one Spell! **4 Earthquake Spells are best suited against bases with close enclosures, as it has a wider radius than the Jump Spell, which has a smaller radius and a fixed duration, whereas walls destroyed by the Earthquake Spell will be permanently destroyed. Thus, they are a good alternative for Town Hall 8 players in place of Jump Spells. ***Don't need, because i stole a Level 4 Spell Factory from a TH9. *'Trivia''' **Earthquake Spells cannot damage Storages, but can damage collectors, mines, and drills. **It takes 1 maxed Earthquake Spell to do 29% damage. The next 7 do about 25.5% damage, and it takes 420 to fully destroy a building. Thus, it is a good idea to bring one Earthquake Spell to severly damage a critical structure. **Earthquake spell generate cracks in the ground within the area affected by them. These cracks remain there for the entire raid and slowly fade only when the player logs in or another raid is conducted. Spell Game play Category:Spells Category:Dark Elixir